Insanity Circuit : Deepest Shade of Red
by StationOnTheHorizon
Summary: The third "installment" of this little "series". Mysterious Blackouts, Shooting Sprees in the middle of the night, Something is wrong with EVE today. Very wrong. Not the best summary ever, just read it. Also not related to my other "Insanity Circuits"


_Insanity Circuit : Deepest Shade of Red_

_**As with my other Insanity Circuits, this is a oneshot and has no relation ****to the others, with the exception that they are similarly named and technically part of the same "Series"**_

_**Also, I write this drowsy from medicine, at a pretty late hour. Spellcheck has returned no errors, so I apologise for any failures in sentence structure. Please point out any you catch in a PM, thanks**_

_**One more thing, in this story, much dialog is often accompanied with italics. These represent both thoughts, and implied meaning in the somewhat limited vocabulary of both Wall-E and EVE. I hope this isn't too confusing. Leave a review saying so if it is, and I will find a new way to work things in the future  
**_

**_Disclaimer : Your standard fanfiction disclaimer, Wall-E, EVE, AUTO, McCrea, and anything I might have left out are all the creative property of Disney/Pixar. I make no money from this, I don't own anything. Please don't sue me_**

**_

* * *

_**

_REBOOT_

All EVE remembered was that she had blacked out for what seemed like several minutes before coming back to her senses.

On top of a large cliff

Which was certainly not where she had been when she lost consciousness, which was inside the truck with WALL-E

She shook her head in confusion as she tried make sense of what was happening, but her train of thought was broken by a distant voice

"EEEVVVAAAH! EEEEVVVAAAHH!"

She spun around quickly to see WALL-E racing towards her, obviously distressed, and rushed forwards to see what was wrong

"Wall-E!"

WALL-E came to a slow stop in front of her and gave her a scrutinising look, eyes moving up and down, looking signs of damage. After a moment, he trundled once around her, and, satisfied that EVE was okay, gave what was unmistakably a sigh of relief

EVE, now terribly confused, gave Wall-E a questioning look

"Wall-E?" _What's going on Wall-E?_

Wall-E looked at her again, and understanding what she was trying to say, tried to tell her what happened back in the truck, but his vocabulary wasn't extensive. After a few valiant tries at forming words, he gave a small sigh and shook his head as if to say _Never Mind_, and held out his hand to EVE

EVE taking his hand, decided to let the issue drop for the moment. Together, they made a long trek back to thier home

Near the truck, EVE looked questioningly at Wall-E again when she saw a large hole in the side of the truck

"Wall-E?"

Wall-E looked pointedly at her, before sighing again, and pointing once towards the hole, and then at her right hand, the hand that held her blaster

"Eeeeevvvaaaah"

She looked at him, surprised. That was her? She didn't remember a thing, but immediately began to feel guilty about it.

"Waaallll-eee" she said softly.

_I am sorry_

Wall-E shook his head, as though thinking the damage a small matter, and trundled back into the truck

More curious than ever now about what happened, EVE followed

* * *

At night, before she shut down for the night, EVE decided to try and get to the bottom of this. Using a holographic projector she borrowed from Captain McCrea, she started to view her security feed

It started out normally enough, she remembered being with Wall-E in the truck they called home, and the feed confirmed that, but things started to get a little weird after that.

First, her feed showed a forced system shutdown due to an internal error. That, she reasoned, must have been her blackout, but then as she saw that a few seconds later, her system came back on without any prior warning, her eyes narrowed. As the camera perspective began to shift, telling EVE that she was now looking around the truck, Video-WALL-E spoke

"_Evvvaaaah?"_

Then the camera perspective turned to face it

What happened next shocked EVE deeply

She could see her own reflection in Wall-E's eyelenses, and it clearly showed her normally calm blue colored eyes as red ones instead

Her eye were the deepest shade of red

Apparently Wall-E noticed that particular change, for he recoiled backwards slightly with a loud "Woah!"

The next few seconds showed her blowing a hole in the side the truck, before flying out at really high speed

_So that's how that happened_

Sighing, she removed the holographic projector from her head, and made a mental note to take a visit to the AXIOM Repair Ward the next day

* * *

It was the middle of the night when a loud sound woke Wall-E

"Eeeevvvaah?"

Wall-E raised his eyes groggily

_What time is it?_

He slowly made his way out of his compartment in the shelf and looked around to him

EVE wasn't there

That, and there was once again a large gaping hole in the side of the truck, hastily constructed repairs made that afternoon now shattered to pieces

Giving another sigh, Wall-E got his treads and slowly made his way out of the truck, calling EVE's name as he went

_Where have you gone to this time, Evah?_

Wall-E was prepared for what he expected to be an incredibly long search, for EVE was capable of flying really, really fast. However, this time, the search was not as difficult

EVE had left a trail of rather frightening laser burns

The black scorch marks peppered the landscape, painted onto the cliffside a dark covering of black craters. Where the laser had hit sand, the craters were even deeper.

Deeply unnerved, Wall-E followed the trail as the laser marks slowly got more and more frequent, until the sand he moved across was just black, and the craters melded together to form a sort of canal

This carried on for awhile until he finally found EVE, hovering high above the desert, blasting away indiscrimnately around herself, vaporising rocks, carving deep tracks in the ground.

Her eyes were the deepest shade of red

Wall-E first instinct was to run and hide, but he knew it was not the time. Mustering up some courage, he got as close to her position as he could without putting himself in danger from her ion cannon, and shouted as loud as his speech processor could reach

"EEEEVVVVAAAAAHHH!"

EVE paused in her shooting spree, and turned to face the source of the voice.

Wall-E felt a moment of hope, and moved forward

"Eeeevvvaaah?"

But all of a sudden, EVE drew her ion cannon and immediately trained on him, barrel glowing withe energy

"EEEVVVAAAH!"

Wall-E backed away slightly. _Wha-what is this? What is going on?_

But then, just as suddenly as she had drawn her gun, her eyes disappeared as she shut down and her unmoving body began to fall

"EEVVVAAAHH!" Wall-E screamed as he rushed fowards to catch her

And even though he was moving as fast as he could, he was too far away to get to her in time.

But luckily, it wouldn't matter, EVE woke midfall, and her antigravity stabilisers kicked in just in time to save her

Wall-E gave another sigh of relief, and moved forwards

"Evah?"

"Wall-E!"

She gently lowered herself to Wall-E position, and opened her arms and Wall-E gave her a hug

As they broke apart, she saw the massive amounts of damage she did to the landscape with her cannon.

_How did this happened, what, why?_

Something was wrong with her, she knew that. It was time to take a trip down to AXIOM.

"Sick. EVE Sick"

Wall-E looked at her with worried eyes. And asked her as she made to leave

"Eeevah?"

"Doctor, Wall-E." She said. And pointed at the AXIOM in the distance

Wall-E nodded in understanding, and let her pick him up and carry him as she flew to AXIOM

* * *

"It would seem that the EVE probe has suffered some corruption to her primary routines"

AUTO and McCrea looked at the Repair Ward through the viewscreens in the AXIOM wheelhouse, watching the repairbots run various tests on her

"What does that mean, AUTO? I don't understand this techinical nonsense, you know that"

"Her primary processor's ability to decide which behaviour subroutine would be best at any given moment is failing. I do not know exactly how it got corrupted, but right now, her CPU is expressing a rather limited form of her self-defence subroutine during moments when checks fail. A form which involves her shooting lots of things and being really angry. I believe its a strange, robot variant of what humans call Dissociative Identity Disorder"

"Can it be fixed, AUTO? Will she be a danger?"

"Diagnostics are working on analyzing exactly what this corruption is. From there, we can fix the error, but it will take time, and for now, I suggest we keep her in the brig. She's a danger to everyone in this state, including herself"

"Alright, AUTO. Keep me posted"

* * *

Several hours later, EVE was put into the brig. Wall-E tried to stay with her, but the SECUR-Ts had forcibly carried him out of the AXIOM with thier tractor beams and prevented him access, so EVE was left alone.

The rest of the night and the next morning was uneventful. EVE chose to spend her time drawing random picture on the walls of her cell with a thin, finely controlled laser from her blaster

It was halfway during one of those picture when it happened again, blue eyes winking off, to be replaced with a deepest shade of red

AUTO, observing the monitors, noticed the change, and immediately sent for both the Captain and Wall-E, who had taken up temporary residence in the AXIOM. Immediately after he opened up the SECUR-T console and began dispatching units to EVE's position

"_WARNING! ROUGE ROBOT! WARNING!"_

_

* * *

_

_Trapped_

_Trapped!_

_TRAPPED_

EVE felt a pure, unmitgated rage, as she felt before in her previous two experiences

_How dare they keep me in this prison!_

_And how stupid were they to have not taken my ion cannon?_

Immediately she began firing at the laser wall that was her cell "door". The wall held up to her first few shots, but as she increased the cannons power and shot frequency the wall began to shimmer, before overloading and disappearing completely.

EVE, rejoicing in her freedom, shot out of her cell, and made to fly out of the corridors, but found herself stopped by what seemed to be an entire army of SECUR-Ts.

"HALT!"

EVE drew her ion cannon, and pointed it straight at the bot right in front of her

_You will not stop me_

And she began to fire at an amazing rate, slowly blasting her way through the mob bot by bot

* * *

"AUTO! What is it?"

McCrea and Wall-E met in the wheelhouse with AUTO, where he explained the situation to them, along with a video feed of EVE's battle with the SECUR-Ts. They were trying to pin her down with tractor beams, but a shot from her blaster into the tractor field would overload and destroy the resposible SECUR-T, and that slightly suicidal practice had now been abandoned by them, who were now trying to subdue by physically constraining her with their bodies. Not that that particular strategy met with much more success.

"The EVE probe has escaped, Sir. SECUR-Ts are trying to contain her until the episode passes, but they're not meeting more success"

"What do we do, AUTO"

"I suggest you lockdown the AXIOM, and find somewhere good to hide. There's no stopping her, not right now. Your quarters should be safe enough, the walls are shieled pretty strongly just precisely in case something like this happens"

McCrea gave a sigh and nodded, but WALL-E shook his head, making for the elevator

"Wall-E? Where are you going?" McCrea asked

"H-he-Help Eeevaah"

"No Wall-E! It's too dangerous!" The captain exclaimed

But Wall-E was already gone

* * *

_Done, done, done._

EVE felt a strange satisfaction on seeing the large masses of destroyed SECUR-T infront of her. That was easier than she thought it would be.

_I can fire my blaster alot faster in my self-defence routines. Makes sense_

She flew down the corridors, slowly making her way to the exit, only to find it locked down with a thick steel wall.

_Your silly prison walls will not stop me_

She began to charge her blaster and let loose a continuous focused beam from it, liked the one she used to carve pictures, except nearly a thousand times stronger. Slowly, she began to carve an opening in the thick steel wall

In a few minutes she was done, and she flew out into the open desert

"Hey EVE!"

EVE spun around. It was John on his daily run to lose weight. For some strange reason, EVE was filled with rage at the sound of his voice

"What's going- Woah, what happened to your eyes?"

She drew her blaster and pointed it straight at him

"Wait, EVE? What're you doing"

The blaster's barrel began to glow a light blue

"WAIT EVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP-"

_Shut up, Human_

Her energy blast caught him straight in the chest, going straight through. He fell to the ground instantly, dead

She felt a moment of triumph

But then she realised what she did

_I killed_

_I killed a human_

Her eyes fading to blue as the rage was replaced with sorrow, fear and guilt, she sped away from the scene of her crime, eager to stop looking at John's dead form

At the blood that stained his shirt, and the sand around it

The blood that had stained the sand a deepest shade of red

_What have I done?_

_

* * *

_

Wall-E followed EVE's passage through the AXIOM, guided in part by the strewn parts of dead SECUR-Ts. With a little guesswork and trial and error, he eventually made it to the exit EVE carved and went out into the desert.

Once again following the laser marks EVE left, Wall-E eventually ended up in a flat desert plateau, where he found EVE, back to normal

"Eeeevah?"

She took no notice of him, and just shook slightly, whispering softly to herself

_No... No..._

"Eeevah!"

She slowly turned around, bright blue eyes wide with fear, but relaxed slightly as Wall-E reached out and hugged her

"Wall-E... John..."

He gave her a questioning look, but understanding the guilt in her voice, figured out what had happened. Slowly he took EVEs hand, and shook his head, meaning clear to both of them

_I know it wasn't you. Not really you_

EVE sighed sadly and looked at Wall-E, but all of a sudden let go and backed away from him

"Eeevah!"

She could feel it coming, she had to warn him

"WALL-E!" She screamed and she backed away

_Run away_

"Eeevah!"

But Wall-E just moved closer, misunderstanding her

She tried to fly, but her systems were shutting down, slowly, her vision began to fade...

And she saw red

A Deepest Shade of Red

* * *

She knew what she had done. She knew what had happened

But maybe, maybe if she refused to look down at the remnants of his frail, small body blasted across the sand, she could pretend it never happened

She could pretend she didn't kill the one she loved

She flew away from the plateau, coming to rest on top of a large skyscraper

She knew what she had to do, she tried, but her systems wouldn't allow self-termination

_This has gone too far. This ends now_

But maybe she could bend those rules

Slowly, she wrapped the fingers of the left hand around of right hand, her blaster hand

_My Killer Hand_

And with an almighty wrench, pulled it free from her body, and threw it as hard as she could over the top of the massive skyscraper, watching it gain height for a moment, before falling into the distance. And she watched it fall, growing smaller and smaller, until it disappeared altogether.

Then she flew. She wasn't sure in what direction, but she knew it was away from the human colonies

She soared through the air faster than she ever did before, but she took no joy in flying as she once did,

And she flew

And she flew

Until her nuclear power source finally died

And she fell

And she fell

Onto the soft, forgiving sands of the desert

Where she would lay buried in the desert sands in the middle of nowhere

No one would find her for the next 400 years

* * *

"_I've finally found the right arm of that droid we fixed up a couple of months ago. Turns out it contains some kind of laser cannon module"_

"_Really? That's interesting. Have you installed it back onto her?"_

"_I didn't know how. I gave the cannon to her, but she refuses to put it on. It's like she's scared of it, even though it's obviously hers"_

"_Really? Since when did robots suffer from Hoplophobia?"_

"_I don't know, man. Anyway, I've left the arm in the room with her, and all she does is stare at it. She won't go near it, or touch it. Just stare at it."_

"_Funny..."_

_

* * *

_

EVE just stared at the arm cannon in front of her

_Why? Why have you come back to haunt me? LEAVE ME ALONE!_

But she had no such luck. The cannon just lay there on a table in front of her, as though mocking her with its silence

She closed her eyes and turned away for a moment, holding her remaining hand to her face

And eyes closed, she reaced out to the weapon and replaced it in its former place

And as she raised her head she opened her eyes to reveal a pair of horrificly colored eyes

Eyes that had seen death, the eyes of killer, stained with the blood of his victims

Her eyes were the Deepest Shade of Red

**_~fin~_**

* * *

_**Hopefully that plot wasn't too contrived for you. If you enjoyed that, and have some time, let me know in a review! If you didn't, and have some time**_, _**let me know in a review also! If you don't have time to post a review, oh well. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
